Solid waste disposal has been a major issue in many countries, especially in the USA where there is a need for elimination of landfill problems for garbage disposal. Traditionally, in the past, most of the solid waste was burned and was disposed off under the soil. But eventually, climatic changes like rainfall and change in the level of water table discouraged this practice in the long run. So there was a need for a more compact and strategic method to dispose solid waste. Therefore incinerators were invented which specialized in the burning and disposal of solid waste in disposable form according to safety and pollution standards around the world.
Incineration process is striking substitute for dumping for the disposal of garbage, and is performed throughout the world and results in a substantial reduction in the volume of solid waste and the retrieval of energy, for example, as electricity or steam. One of the important disadvantages to the incineration process is that numerous stable and toxic compounds, comprising polychlorinated dibenzodioxins or “dioxins” and polychlorinated bidenzofurans, are formed and are present in parts-per-million (ppm) concentrations both in the fly-ash formed through combustion and in emissions within the stack. Further, conventional incineration requires a secondary chamber, and therefore this increases the size of the machine and reduces the efficiency of the machine. Incineration also requires a source of energy to attain the temperature so its energy consuming.
Millions of tons of garbage is incinerated in big cities, and for every million tons of waste incinerated, a significant amount of fly-ash is produced, and the fly-ash thus produced is precipitated electrostatically and dumped in landfills. The rest of the fly-ash is emitted from the incinerator stack along with the gaseous by-products, such as water vapor, carbon dioxide, air and other organic compounds. The gaseous stack emissions deploy dioxins to the atmosphere and landfill disposal of fly-ash deploys dioxins into the earth, from where the dioxins into leak into water channels beneath the soil. The main threat of dioxins to humans is cancer, but dioxins create a much larger impact on the environment and are considered objectionable.
Therefore, there exists a need for a self-sustainable furnace apparatus to decrease the dioxin content in incineration systems, and simultaneously solve landfill issues by reducing the volume of garbage in a very short amount of time depending upon the moisture content.